


Butterflies

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, Edward POV, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reconciliation, Snow, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: After their escape from Arkham, the guys find themselves on the run from Barbara and Tabitha, on orders from Sofia Falcone.Maybe a few nights in a cabin is just what these boys need to finally have a real talk.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea stemmed from my own experience this past weekend being stuck in by a snowstorm in my area. Hope you like it!

Edward hated the damn snow. It was cold, icy water falling from the sky at every inconvenient time in his life. It was Mother Nature’s way of saying ‘Screw you, Edward Nygma!’ Correction: he _loathed_ the damn snow. Especially now; considering he was hiding from Tabitha and Barbara Kean. They were still sore about him stealing Tetch out from under them...and the little tidbit of them working with Sofia Falcone didn’t help.

 

_Talk about holding a grudge_...

 

He wasn’t alone, either. Oswald got wrapped up in this, with Babs and Tabs trying to capture him for Sofia. He was still in that ratty Arkham uniform, shivering even as he held his large purple overcoat closed. Ed felt guilty about all of this, a weird emotion for him but he felt it nonetheless. 

 

“A-are they gone?” Oswald asked, through chattering teeth. 

 

“I think so. The blizzard is too heavy for anyone but your chilly friend Fries to withstand,” Ed replied, walking over to him. “At least there’s wood for a fire...how did you know this place was here?”

 

“Maroni’s old safe house. He brought me here once,” Oswald explained, now looking through a drawer in the kitchen. “I keep it stocked...just in case, you know,” 

 

“Good thinking. But, you always were three steps ahead,” Ed complemented.

 

“Not as of lately. I couldn’t have anticipated this. It’s all such utter _lunacy_. Sofia started all of this. She literally saw how I interacted with Martin. She knew I cared about him, and would die for that little boy...and still accused me of murdering him. Victor turned on me, all because she’s a Falcone and was loyal to her father! He still doesn’t get she’s the one who killed her own flesh and blood!” 

 

Oswald pulled out a box of matches, and walked back over to the fire place, shaking his head as he went. “Seems like every time I think I can let my guard down even a little, I get betrayed. A part of me even thinks I deserve it,”

 

Ed felt the guilt seep deeper into his very bones at this last comment. “You didn’t deserve to be thrown in Arkham for a crime you didn’t commit. Again,” Ed noticed he was favoring his good leg even more than usual, and the man grunted out in pain as he got down on one knee to light the fire. “Let me do it,” Ed insisted, getting up and taking the matches from him. 

 

“I can light a fire, Ed,” _Still stubborn as always, Ed thought._

 

“I know you are capable, but just let me do it,” Oswald opened his mouth to argue, but Ed shushed him. “I am not above picking you up and out of the way. I’ve done it before...” Ed was secretly pleased to hear Oswald’s tiny squeak of surprise, turning his lips up into a small smirk. “I know you don’t want a repeat,”

 

Oswald relented and went to sit in one of the armchairs, groaning in what had to be relief.

“Thank you,” 

 

Ed turned toward him for a moment after he put a log inside. “For what?” 

 

“Everything. Martin. Getting me out of there. I don’t know why Jerome was so hellbent on making me one of his crew, but I’d rather not. Especially after he whispered into my cell all god damned night. Dirty things. Ugh,” Oswald shuddered. 

 

“You let _me_ out, too; don’t forget. I think we’re even,” Ed reminded him, ignoring the sting of anger at this kid who thought he could speak to Oswald that way. He glanced through the kitchen window that could be seen from the living room and rolled his eyes. “Ugh, damn it,” 

 

“What?” Oswald asked. 

 

“Nothing. It’s just—I hate the snow. It’s so inconvenient. This blizzard I heard was supposed to be record breaking. We’re going to be stuck here for days.” Ed shook his head, then lit the match once enough wood was inside. He carefully made sure the wood caught fire and was stoking to full life before closing the wood stove. “I haven’t done that in ages,” 

 

“I love wood stoves. Reminds me of the old house my mom and I shared before we moved to our apartment.” Oswald had a far away look on his face, seemingly lost in a memory. “Is there a particular reason you hate the snow? I always liked it; the whole world changes color. Even though the cold doesn’t agree with my leg, but it’s still beautiful,”

 

Ed hesitated for a moment, but trudged on. Oswald had told him he trusted him, so he thought he should return it. “I—when it snowed, school closed down...and I had to stay home with my...with my father, who was a drunk and a deadbeat,“

 

“Ed, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Oswald assured him. Ed looked into his eyes, and knew Oswald was sincere.

 

“I know, that’s why I am.” Ed walked over to the armchair across from Oswald and sat down, heavily.

 

 “He was a right bastard to me and my mother. Even more so when we were all stuck inside when a foot of snow was on the ground. It meant he couldn’t go out to the bar. It meant he was going to be annoyed and angry—and take it out on us. It got worse for me when my mother got a part time job at the market down the street...but at least school was a welcome distraction. Also, at the same time, my mother didn’t get hit nearly as often. Had to save face, my father,” Ed finished the sentence with a large exhale. He didn’t like to talk about his past, but he knew pretty much all of Oswald’s. It was only fair.

 

“Ed...you didn’t deserve that.” Oswald murmured. Ed didn’t hear pity in his voice...only sorrow. “God, that’s just—horrific. You didn’t deserve it at all.” 

 

“Part of me used to think I did. I got called a liar and a cheater by him as long as I can remember. All because I was smarter than him. Of course I was; a two year old child is smarter than he ever will be,” Ed quirked a smile at Oswald’s chuckle. “I thought there was something wrong with me,”

 

“You didn’t deserve it,” Oswald said, with finality. 

 

“Thank you,” Ed smiled at him. He didn’t know what exactly he was thanking him for, but Ed now felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of his chest. He knew Oswald wouldn’t use it against him, either; Ed was positive of that. 

 

A sense of calm filled the room then, just the crackling of the fire making noise in the background. Oswald sighed audibly, making Ed glance over.

 

“So, I know that there is food in the cabinets, and in the pantry. I try to keep this place stocked with non perishable items at least...just in case. Some things may be in the fridge or freezer, I’m not sure. I, however, need a shower, and new clothes before I lose my mind. Dear god, I hate these things,” Oswald plucked at the offending garment covering his body. 

 

“Scratchy and foul smelling, aren’t they?” Ed agreed. “They smell like bleach and depression,”

 

“Very,” Oswald shed his outer coat, and laid it across the chair he just vacated. Ed noticed how skinny Oswald had gotten; the thin uniform hung off his already tiny frame as he watched him walk towards the back of the house.

 

_How can a man so small...be so powerful_? Ed always had wondered. Oswald had a presence about him, that’s for sure...the confidence, the brains...it was all part of the allure of the raven haired man. Even when Ed had first met him at the GCPD, Ed noticed this man radiated power...he guessed this was what drew him to Oswald in the first place.

 

He shook himself out of past memories and  wandered into the kitchen to make some food for the both of them. Ed removed his hat, and hung it and his outer jacket on the hook beside the back door, opting to hang Oswald’s as well. 

 

Ed watched out the window as the snow pounded the earth, and it sent a shiver down his spine. His past associations with the weather outside were currently haunting him, but having Oswald around helped a lot. 

 

He hadn’t been alone with Oswald in this proximity for a long time. Not that it was a bad thing...he knew they were past trying to kill each other...but what were they now? Friends? Ex-enemies? Partners in crime? Ed decided not to put a label on it for now. He just knew that he hadn’t felt this good or alive in months...a smile came to his face at the very thought.

 

~~~~~

 

He was in the middle of making them both an omelette, when he heard Oswald...singing. 

 

Ed could remember the first time he heard that...it was when he first got out of Arkham and Oswald was running for mayor of Gotham. 

 

_He heard an upbeat pop song coming from a radio, and then Oswald’s voice singing along with what had to be the chorus. Ed smiled at his friend being so happy. It made him happy to see him like this._

_However, Ed was feeling particularly mischievous today, so he decided to probe Oswald a bit about it. Pull his leg, so to speak._

_Oswald had a good sense of humor, so he would find it funny._

_Once they were both sitting at the breakfast table, Ed sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper, Oswald nibbling at his toast, Ed sat his coffee cup down._

_“Oswald?”_

_“Yes?” Oswald asked, looking up at him._

_Ed tore a piece of the newspaper off and wrote his phone number down on it, Oswald trying to catch a peek, confused. Ed wore a very serious expression. “Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here’s my number...”_

_Oswald gaped at him, but started to laugh anyway. “You—you ass!”_

_Edward laughed with him. “Oh come on! It’s a little funny!”_

_“It’s catchy as hell, alright? Jeez...gimme a break,”_

_“I see that. Hey, we all have our guilty pleasures,” Ed teased._

_“Shaddup, you. Eat your breakfast,” Oswald scolded with no heat behind it._

_When they were done, Ed couldn’t help himself as Oswald went to walk in the opposite direction of the house toward his office._

_“Hey,” Ed called out to him._

_“Yes?”_

_“Call me maybe?” Ed joked._

_“Oh, that’s it,” Oswald picked up a throw pillow off the couch and threw it at him, laughing. “I’ll teach you!”_

_They had gotten absolutely no work done that day until at least two in the afternoon, and it was one of the best days Ed could remember having..._

 

 

Ed remembered feeling butterflies in his stomach that morning. And a lot of mornings, and afternoons...and evenings, after that. When was the last time he felt like that with someone other than the man singing Bing Crosby off key in the shower down the hall?

 

_Kristen_? Yes, at the beginning. _Isabella_? Not once, he hated to admit. He knew why he felt them; now he did, anyway. Back then, he had no idea that’s what he was feeling. Ed chalked the feeling up to him being fond of Oswald.

 

Ed knew he felt deeper than that the day he shot Oswald and dumped him in the river. He knew the moment he started taking drugs to see Oswald again. He knew when he saw Oswald in that cage in the Court Of Owls...But his ego got the better of him, of course. He knew even when he was sending him those riddles, and went to the Iceberg to shoot him. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to. He couldn’t...not anymore.

 

He finished up the makeshift dinner for them, cheese omelettes with toast on the side, and he brewed a pot of tea for Oswald, and a coffee for himself. Ed heard Oswald’s gait down the hall and into the kitchen, so he turned to greet him. 

 

“Feel better?” Ed asked. Oswald was wearing casual (much more casual than he had ever seen him. The man was in jeans, for God’s sake.) Ed swallowed, hoping Oswald wouldn’t notice.

 

“Much. With some food, I’ll feel something resembling human again.” Oswald sat down at the head of the table, while Ed sat to his left. It wasn’t lost on him that it felt very familiar...and comfortable in a way. 

 

Oswald was pouring a cup of tea for himself when Ed noticed it. A cut on his right cheek...”Who did that to you?” He saw it at Arkham, but it slipped his mind to ask Oswald about it.

 

Oswald looked at Ed, puzzled. “Sorry?”

 

Ed pointed to the man’s face. “ _That_ ,” 

 

Oswald touched his cheek. It was still red, meaning it was probably still sore. “Well, Jerome had followers, even in there. When I didn’t comply, at first, this occurred. But, don’t worry. That little shit got what was coming to him.” 

 

Ed smirked, pleased. “You beat the hell out of him?”

 

“Damn right, I did. He made me wear a giant bow and clown shoes!” Ed laughed, making Oswald smile, but narrow his eyes all the same. “It’s not funny!” 

 

“On your end maybe...I wish I could have seen that. Did anyone have a camera?” Ed joked. 

 

“Oh, shut up. Eat your eggs,” Oswald scolded him, but it didn’t have any effect because he was still smiling. “Thank you for this,”

 

“No trouble at all,” 

 

The rest of the time at the table was spent eating their meals, but in a comfortable silence. It wasn’t heavy or compressing...but Ed felt safe with Oswald here, even after everything that had happened. He swiftly grabbed the dishes to put in the sink, and started filling it to wash them. He heard Oswald chuckle. 

 

“What?” Ed asked.

 

“You never did like dirty dishes,” Oswald commented, taking a sip of his tea.

 

“No, I don’t. I see them constantly in the Narrows and it makes me want to vomit. I keep telling those people germs spread from the flies that are attracted to the food left on the dishes and garbage. They looked at me like I had two heads, and the same ones come to Lee whining ‘I’m sick! Fix me!’. Well, if they were a little more aware of their surroundings, and less on where their next fix was coming from, maybe they wouldn’t _be_ so sick,” Ed knew he went on a tangent, because Oswald was grinning. “Too much?”

 

“I’ve missed ‘Ranting Ed’,” Oswald clapped softly for a moment. 

 

“I think I’ve been holding that in for awhile,” Ed admitted, shutting the water off.

 

Oswald raised an eyebrow. “That’s not like you...”

 

“Lee says I have to be nice,” Ed rolled his eyes as he remembered _that_ conversation. 

 

“Ah,” Oswald nodded once, and went back to his tea. 

 

“What’s the matter?” 

 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing,” 

 

“No. Not nothing, because the only time you say ‘ah’ like that, is when you’re pissed off but don’t want anyone to know,” Ed pointed out. 

 

“So, you and Lee, then?” Oswald asked, making Ed raise an eyebrow.

 

“What? Me and _Lee_? Ha. No. She hates me, remember? She only tolerated me before because I was a right moron after being left out of the ice. She doesn’t want to see this side of me...” 

 

“What side? Ed, you’re one whole person. There are no sides. She can’t cherry pick,” Oswald said, annoyed. “From what I heard, you brought in a good bit of money for her with your little...bit,” 

 

Ed winced. “Yeah, I figured you’d hate that,” 

 

“That was the point though,” Oswald pointed out.

 

“At the time, yes,” 

 

“So you and Lee aren’t—“

 

“Together? No...we’re not,” Ed didn’t know how many other ways he could say it. 

 

“Alright...” Oswald murmured. 

 

Ed figured he’d go out on a limb. “Why?” 

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why would it matter if we were?” 

 

“It doesn’t.” Oswald said, quickly. 

 

“You certainly seemed to take an interest,” Ed walked back over to sit down across from him once he dried the last cup. 

 

“I was just making conversation,” Oswald insisted. 

 

“Mhm,” Ed didn’t believe him; rather, he didn’t want to believe him. If Oswald wanted to play it this way, he was game. He decided to question him right back. “I heard you and Sofia were very—cozy, before everything happened,” 

 

“Cozy? With _her_? No,” Oswald shuddered. “Zsasz thought it was a date, too. What is wrong with a male and a female having lunch and it not being a date?” 

 

“Nothing, I suppose,” 

 

“Exactly. There wasn’t anything there between us, I assure you. She was using me the entire time, anyway. Besides, she shacked up with Jim,” Oswald waved it off like it meant nothing, but Ed knew it stung. 

 

“Did you—want to? I mean, did you want it to be a date?” Ed had absolutely no idea why he was asking, but he found himself curious. 

 

Oswald sighed. “No. Not even a little bit.”

 

“Was there anyone other than her? Who kept your interest, that is?” 

 

“No,”

 

“No? No one?” Ed was surprised, but a little pleased feeling sprouted inside him. 

 

Oswald chuckled, sounding a bit downcast even with it. “There never was anyone else. Look, I think I’m going to go lay down for awhile...Arkham really isn’t the best for getting a quality nights sleep,” 

 

_Excuses being made to leave the conversation where it is...typical._ ”Alright.” Ed was at a loss of what else to say anyway. It wasn’t quite nighttime yet, but it was getting on in the evening. 

 

“I’ve made up the room at the end of the hall to be mine, but there are two others you can pick from when you’re ready.” Oswald said, shuffling down the hall. Before Ed could say anything, he had shut the door to the bedroom. 

 

_Well that went well, didn’t it?_ He thought. Ed didn’t know why he kept pressing, but Oswald had started it. _Him and Lee...honestly, they could be the last two people on earth, and she’d pick a squirrel over him._ He chuckled softly at his own joke. Not that Ed minded...Lee was beautiful of course, but Ed never felt that way about her. 

 

Ed couldn’t deny he felt a little relieved at the news of Oswald and Sofia not being an item. They certainly had looked like it on the front page of the paper...But why would it have mattered if they were? Ed didn’t have a claim of any kind on Oswald. Besides that, Oswald had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t harbor any feelings toward Ed anymore. 

 

_If that didn’t sting more than a bit..._

 

Ed walked over to the armchair and sank down on it. Now he began to feel fatigue wash over him, which was odd since it was so early. He looked at his watch, and it read 7:10. Maybe the adrenaline rush took it out of them both, he reasoned. 

 

While he was left alone with his thoughts, Ed kept going over the conversation from earlier. He hated that there was still this wall between them. Even though they seemed on equal footing, Oswald still held Ed at arms length. _I do too_ , Ed admitted to himself. _Guess we’ve just been through too much to go back to the way things were_. 

 

On that train of thought, Ed remembered all the time they spent together. At the mansion, at functions, at city hall, meetings with the heads of families, parties, etc. They were never seen apart, and when they were it wasn’t for long. Ed remembered Oswald’s laugh; the way it filled up a room when it was genuine. The way it didn’t when it wasn’t. His fake laugh was usually followed by a ‘ _Ed, get me the hell out of here!_ ’ In a hushed whisper. To which Ed gladly obliged...

 

The interviews, the press conferences, the meet and greets...all of it was a whirlwind of excitement for both of them. Ed missed that more than he realized before. He missed the easy companionship they had with one another. Ed couldn’t remember ever feeling this comfortable with another person in his entire life. Even with the downfall of their friendship, Ed had missed Oswald something fierce, and he knew Oswald had missed him at least somewhat. He saw it in his face...

 

Enough was enough. Ed couldn’t stand this stupid, ridiculous wall. _Take a shot, what’s the worst that could happen?_ Ed shuddered to think about that...but he took a deep breath trekked down the hall to Oswald’s room anyway. 

 

Ed knocked gently, hoping that Oswald wasn’t asleep already.

 

“Yes?” Ed heard Oswald’s voice through the door, and it sounded rather croaky. 

 

“I really need to talk to you. Can I come in?” Ed asked. 

 

After a seemingly long pause...

 

“Come in,” 

 

Ed opened the door, to find Oswald’s room lit by a single lamp, and the man’s face splotchy and red. “Are you alright?” 

 

“Fine, fine. Something wrong?” Oswald asked, sniffing softly. 

 

Ed crossed the room to look at Oswald’s face closer. “No...you were crying. What’s wrong? This trust thing goes both ways, you know. You can trust me,” Ed sat down on the bed beside him. 

 

“You really want to know?” Oswald’s eyes were downcast. 

 

“Yes, of course,”

 

Oswald looked back up at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Ed...I missed you. So much. I’m so sorry. Being in Arkham gave me a lot of time to think...and I realized that it all was my fault. I started it when I betrayed your trust, and everything just spiraled out of control.” Oswald wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, old friend,” 

 

Ed’s heart clenched at the sight of Oswald so upset, and a lump formed in his throat. “I know you won’t believe this, but I missed you too. I was just thinking about the old days...in the mansion. Remember?” 

 

Oswald laughed lightly. “Oh, yeah. Good times we spent there,” 

 

“I bet you still can’t beat me in a pillow fight,” Ed joked, trying to lighten the mood. Oswald just smiled weakly. “I really did miss you Oswald.” 

 

The raven haired man looked right at him, making Ed suck in a breath. He was surprised Oswald’s gaze still had this power over him... “You really mean that?” 

 

“Of course. Oswald...I took drugs. Speed, specifically, to see and talk to you. You know, before, when I thought you were dead. I couldn’t admit it until later, but I missed you that much,” Ed confessed. 

 

What happened next, Ed didn’t expect. 

 

SMACK!

 

Ed raised a hand to his stinging face where Oswald had smacked him. “What in the hell was that for?” 

 

“Edward Nygma! How dare you sully your beautiful brain with that poison! You better never, ever do something that foolish ever again! Promise me!” Oswald yelled, face beginning to redden like it always did when he was angry.

 

“I—“ 

 

“Promise me!” Oswald’s voice was shaking, and his eyes were full of tears again.

 

“I promise,” Ed whispered. 

 

“Thank you,” Oswald visibly relaxed. Ed smiled. “Did you need something when you came in?” 

 

“Just wanted to talk. I wanted to say how much I missed you, and that I’m pleased we’re working together again. And that we are being truthful with each other, and trusting. It’s...nice,” Ed explained. 

 

“It’s very nice, I agree,” 

 

“I want to thank you again for bringing me to your safe house. They would’ve surely killed me,” 

 

“I wouldn’t have let them,” Oswald said, with conviction. Ed shook his head, but Oswald laid his hand on Ed’s knee. “I wouldn’t have,” 

 

“But you would’ve gotten hurt or worse in that process,” Ed pointed out. 

 

“So? You forget they are after me, too. Besides...Your life is worth the risk. It always was,” Oswald told him. Ed sucked in a breath in surprise. “What?” 

 

“You—you think my life is worth more than yours?” 

 

“To me, your life is worth a hundred of mine. I learned long ago that I would rather die than see you hurt. Even when I froze you, it killed me inside every day. I talked to you, you know. Every day. Zsasz and Ivy thought I went insane,” Oswald chuckled at Ed’s shocked face. “I couldn’t do it a second time when you showed up at the club. Although, that rap riddle was hilarious,” 

 

“I worked hard on that, thank you very much!” Ed was appalled, but couldn’t help his own chuckle. He scooted over to the other side of the bed, and swung his legs up to rest on it. “It was rather awful,”

 

Oswald took the hint and laid down beside him. “Oh, I know.” Ed smacked him lightly on the arm. Oswald was smiling still when he turned to look at him. “This is nice,” 

 

“It is and very comfortable.” Ed’s earlier fatigue washed over him again and a huge yawn escaped. “Sorry,” 

 

“It has been a long day. I’m just glad Martin is safe,” Oswald folded his arms behind his head. 

 

“Like I said, snug as a bug in a rug,” Ed assured him. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, but he was very content in here with Oswald. More comfortable feeling than he had been in months...”I should get to bed,”

 

“Well...you could—“ 

 

“Could what?”

 

“You could always stay here...If you wanted to, that is. It doesn’t mean anything, just two friends who are exhausted and—“ Ed chuckled, interrupting him. 

 

“Thank you because I am very comfortable right now.” Ed closed his eyes, and sighed in content. “Besides, it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before,” 

 

“At least this one is bigger,” Oswald pointed out, laying down beside him. Ed felt instantly comforted by the warmth radiating from him. 

 

“You’re wearing socks this time, too,” Ed joked, peeking an eye open. 

 

“Will you ever let that go? It was one time!” 

 

“No, you got _away_ with it one time. I made sure you had socks on from them on. Your feet freezing on my back when I’m dead asleep...not good,” 

 

Oswald laughed and poked Ed in the side. “I’ve learned my lesson,” 

 

Ed felt sleep pulling him under, being so comfortable and content. Even though Barbara and Tabitha were after him and they still had Sofia to deal with...Ed couldn’t care any less at this point. He and Oswald always made a formidable team. Ed was...happy. 

 

So happy in fact, he didn’t care that what he was about to do was a big risk. Ed noticed Oswald’s eyes closed in a relaxed state. He scooted closer to him, and pressed a feather light kiss in the smaller man’s cheek.

 

“Goodnight, Oswald,” Ed whispered. 

 

He heard Oswald suck in a small breath and let it out. “Goodnight, Ed,” Ed had his eyes closed, but felt Oswald maneuver to turn off the lamp and settle back down beside him. 

 

Ed considered the fact that Oswald didn’t flip out a good sign...and when he felt Oswald’s hand slip into his own and squeeze lightly, that was an even better one. 

 

Ed fell asleep with the butterflies in his stomach again. This time, he relished the feeling and understood exactly what it meant. 


End file.
